Forum:Quick R
This is a topic intended for quick questions and answers. It will be an ongoing discussion about various elements of the game's structure and mechanics, and is expected to be the most disorganized topic in this sub-forum. If any of the structures or mechanics mentioned end up falling into a period of continuous study, new topics should be created to cover them more extensively.Bcrobert (talk) 05:22, February 25, 2014 (UTC) So I edited Core monster data and think we should make a decision how we label things. I had the functions as "D4001" (rom offset) first, like the rest of the data on that page, but changed it to "35:4001" (bgb breakpoint), but kept the rest in the offset format. It's a bit incoherent, but maybe I'm just too ocd and you all get what I mean anyway. DwM2 DD (talk) 22:56, February 26, 2014 (UTC) :If you're feeling particularly OCD you could always post the ROM address, followed by the bgb breakpoint. You could even do a table with columns for each if you're intent on getting everything in there. Bcrobert (talk) 00:46, February 27, 2014 (UTC) Any suggestions for a good binary <-> gbc assembler converter or higher level ide? Tried Gameboy Assembler+ but it is horribly buggy. Maybe I should dig around in the romhacking forum for some time tomorrow to get a proper environment set up. DwM2 DD (talk) 22:56, February 26, 2014 (UTC) :SA is the type to edit code manually in a hex editor. He uses trace log from a modded VBA. And I avoid ASM like the plague because I get lost in a maze of numbers without accomplishing anything. (What's that old saying? "Surround yourself with people who are smarter than you." Lol.) Oh, and SA pointed out that BGB doesn't output trace (as far as he knows) so I don't know if you'd want to ask him about this modded VBA he mentions or not.Bcrobert (talk) 20:58, February 27, 2014 (UTC) ::Found the tracing VBA on RHDN. Some insights on how to use it? The readme is.. sparse DwM2 DD (talk) 01:13, February 27, 2014 (UTC) :::"Press / while running the game at the point you're interested in and it logs all of the code that was run (only once, so if it appears again it's not written a second time) to a file. pressing / again is supposed to stop it i think, but it didn't seem to want to stop for me. It also logs the current register values when the code is run for a better idea of what everything is." Quote from secondadvent. 'Recruitment Info' ...And it appears I've officially wall-o'-text'd the R&D forum :D Secondadvent (talk) 14:16, February 28, 2014 (UTC) :At least it's a sexy wall-o'text. This is enough information for a page of its own. Especially appreciate the explanatory calculations at the end, secondadvent. DWM2_DD, I saw that you already prepared an internal link. Did you have a special way that you wanted this organized? If not I can just add the page next time I have free time.Bcrobert (talk) 02:25, March 1, 2014 (UTC) :: Nah just wanted to do to a quick cut and paste, but loading times spiked and I got a message from the server about a farm beeing down, me seeing a backup and that edits may not be saved. So I didn't. DwM2 DD (talk) 08:46, March 1, 2014 (UTC) :::: A Japanese site pointed out some things in the recruitment calcs that secondadvent wanted to reexamine. The site was for DWM1 but parts of the routine could still apply to DWM2.Bcrobert (talk) 09:54, March 1, 2014 (UTC) ::::: It's not like he can't change it anymore now. An unlogged used could, and he is an administrator ;-) DwM2 DD (talk) 10:54, March 1, 2014 (UTC) Informer I have bad news. Using Informer in an area where some of the prebuilt enemies have an ID beyond the original list crashes the game. This means we have 3 options: 1. Limit ourselves to the preexisting structure's size. 2. Find and rectify the issue. 3. Cut Informer entirely. (I'm REALLY against this.) I assume that the list of strings at 0x22061C is used by Informer, so this issue is probably related to that. Note that simply adding correct strings and pointing to them properly did not resolve the issue. I'm inclined to believe that there may be a limiter on that list or something.--Bcrobert (talk) 09:55, March 6, 2014 (UTC) :Informer doesn't use that list, it uses the species names from the string section. Same for the text when an encounter appears. :No idea what that list is for. I'm gone for the weekend, send me a patchfile if you don't figure it out until i'm back ;-) DwM2 DD (talk) 22:41, March 6, 2014 (UTC) :: D0013 and 28800D are also 50 and need to be set to 71. ::The functions in bank 34 (D0000) compare the id with a two byte value to decide if they are responsible or should delegate to functions in bank A2 (288000). The later ones have substractions that transform the incoming id to a local one. Obviously the value to compare to is also the value that is substracted. There are two function pairs. Need to change the second one, too. DwM2 DD (talk) 12:41, March 7, 2014 (UTC) :::Sweet! I'm glad you were able to spot this problem so quickly. I'll plug up my ROM again when I have time to play-test and see if this fixes Informer. If so, my current project will be back on schedule. Although I guess getting knocked off was a good thing since it forced me to finally read all of the documentation for the Atlas script inserter. :DBcrobert (talk) 17:58, March 7, 2014 (UTC) :::EDIT: Issue confirmed as resolved. Now I can go all out on editing again. Thanks, DD. Guess that myserious list of strings will remain a mystery until something in-game happens wrong. :v